My Little Sister, My Baby Girl
by Aisling.Aberdyfi
Summary: After Noah's big brother died in the Hunger Games, his family has been close to falling off the edge. But when his little sister takes out tessarae to feed his dying mother, Noah can only help but expect the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi:)**  
><strong>Just to say, I'm not writing a full length fanfiction for this, just little snippets from their story. It will be only like two chapters long. I just wanted to try this style of writing, and I am kind of preoccupied with my Harry Potter stories:) <strong>  
><strong>Please tell me what you think...<strong>

**Oh and I know that girls are usually reaped first, but I don't know how the story would work if I didn't make the boys be reaped.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING:)**

* * *

><p>Mini Fanfiction ~ The Hunger Games<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE REAPING<strong>

The heat rises off the ground in waves, the sun glaring in our eyes. Blurred figures scatter the stage, glinting in the sunlight. I raise my hand, shielding my eyes from the sun. I can make out people in the crowd; Tom, clenching his fists, knuckles protruding from his 14 year old hands, little May, with her long red hair, shaking. It is her first reaping. She turned twelve two days ago.

I wish I could protect her. It was my job. When she would fall, I would pick her up, and tuck her hair behind her ear, and make everything better. I am her big brother. When she came home yesterday, announcing she'd taken out tesserae, I broke down. She is barely twelve.

I wish I could run over, comfort her, encircle her in my arms, and hide her from all harm. But I can't. I know that two tiny slips roll around in that ball with May Harvey printed on them. I know that I can't protect her. Not anymore.

Tom turns around, and flashes me a quick smile. I can see through that. He's scared for his little sister too. We both love May. More than anything. Sometimes more than each other. I just clasp my hands and pray that May won't be chosen. That would be the final blow to our family.

Mother is dying. That's why May took out the tesserae, I think. May can't stand to let her go. Not after Ed. It's been four years since Ed was reaped. Four years since he his throat was slit, and he crumpled to the floor. Four years since our mother started to fade away. I know it sounds stupid, but I think that's what triggered the cancer.

The ringing of a microphone blares from the speakers as Cordelia Berry totters to the centre of the stage.

"Ahem." She squeaks, ruffling her curls. "The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing District 8 in the 61st Annual Hunger Games!"

It's the same every year; recited from a pink card with the seal of Panem on the back. Not that Cordelia has to read from it. She's had too many years wobbling on that stage, sentencing too many children their deaths.

The crowd is silent. Tense. A few girls clutch each other, so hard it seems they will never let go. _Rather them than May_, I think. It's horrible, and cruel, to think that, but no more cruel than sending twelve year olds to fight to the death. I swallow, trying to keep my breathing natural.

In District 8, we pick the boys first. I don't know why. The Capitol always sigh and complain, "District 8 and their backwards ways!". Really, it doesn't matter who goes first. Both kids going to die anyway.

Cordelia totters towards the ball, and dips her hand into our names. Her claws swirl, and then grasp a tiny white slip. She cloppes back to the microphone.

"Ahem." She giggles, "District 8's tribute is…"

There is a crackle of paper.

A wave of whisper throughout the audience.

The whole crowd holds its breath.

"Noah Harvey!"

It takes a few moments before I register the name.

Then I realise who the next tribute is.

I realises she means me.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE REAPING PART TWO**

I stand on the stage, staring across the crowds heads. Detached. Alone. I clasp my hands behind my back to control the nervous shaking. My mother is sobbing in my father's arms, coughing up blood and spluttering. I'm sorry Mama. I'm sorry you will lose another child. I'm sorry I can't look after May and Tom anymore. I'm sorry.

It is only when Cordelia Berry calls the female tributes name that I am jolted back to reality. I freeze, locked in place. I let out a choked yell, and look around wildly, wanting it to stop, wanting everything to stop.

Because May is girl who climbs the steps. May is the one who shakes my hand.

May is the female tribute.

My little sister.

The one whom I must kill.

**THE CORNOCOPIA **

"May! RUN! RUN!" I scream, as my little sister stares at the bloodbath unfolding before our eyes. It is the battle of the Cornucopia. She is frozen on her metal disk, eyes wide. "MAY!"

I am shoved to the floor, knocking the wind out of my chest. I twist, and stab the attacker in the stomach, before rolling on top of her, and smashing her skull into the ground. Her eyes roll back into her head, and her breathing stops. The girl from District 4 is dead. Panting, I look up just to see long red hair disappearing into the forest. She's safe.

There is a crack of a branch behind me. I jump, just as the knife slices my cheek. I yell, and wrestle the boy to the floor. His foot somehow smashes into my face, and I recoil, coughing and spluttering. I grab two packs, one from the ground, and the other from my victim, before stumbling to my feet, blood gushing down my face. I dash into the woods, not daring to look behind to see if he followed me.

The only thing on my mind is May.

**ONLY 7 LEFT**

There are 7 left. Me, District 1 boy, Jose and Hanna, District 4 boy, District 9 girl, and May. I don't know how we made it this far. I found May, on day two, curled up under a bush, frozen, hiding and cold. I once promised her I would never let anyone hurt her. I don't think I can keep that promise any longer.

It is day 10. And it is dark. In our arena, it is dark 90% of the time. To unhinge the tributes. To scare them. May and I are cuddled up next to a tree, warming our hands on the coal we got in our packs; the coal that makes next to no light. But it is so warm.

"Noah?" May whispers, laying her head on my shoulder. "Do you…Do you think either of us could win?"

I take a while to answer that. I don't want to lie. May is no fool.

"I don't know…But I don't want to win. I want you to win. I want you to live a long life, with Mama, Dad, Tom, and I want you to be happy." I say, squeezing her shoulders.

"I won't be happy. Not without you. I can't kill you. I won't." she cries, burying her face in my chest.

"Cheer up, Mayflower. I won't make you kill me. How about I go pick some blackberries?" I whisper, standing up and brushing off the dust. Blackberries are her favourite. " I saw a bush just round the corner."

Her eyes grow wide. May grabs my wrist.

"Don't go. It's dark. I'm scared." She whispers, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. I glance around.

"There's no one here. I'll just be round the corner. Whistle if you need anything. Okay?" I say. She seems unconvinced. "Look, didn't I promise I would never let anyone hurt you?" May nods uncertainly. "I'm not going back on that promise. Not today."

**ALL FOR NOTHING**

After collecting a small selection of berries, I tread carefully back to our spot. Dried leaves crackling on the floor beneath my feet, crumpling. I am aware of how loud I am; my breathing heavy, the heavy fall of my feet, and the silence of the forest around me. The tiny pouch attached to my belt, containing the blackberries swings against my thigh.

Something is wrong. The trees are too quiet. A chill runs down my back.

I don't know what, but something spurs me forward. I run through the trees, branches whirring past, panting. I do not care about how loud I am.

I am too late. Just as I enter the clearing, I see my baby sister crumple forwards with a knife lodged tightly into her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the** **last chapter for this story:')  
><strong>**Thank you so much for reading this! It's so sweet of you:)**

**Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should do more Hunger Games fanfiction!**

**Aisling x**

* * *

><p>I feel the knife stabbing into him, and a knife stabbing into me. And yet I feel nothing inside. I hear his muffled cries for help, but I do not relent. I want him to hurt, to feel pain. He deserves it- he asked for it. He is not worth my mercy. My knife whirls and juts into his body, my hand covered in his blood. Once more his knife stabs into my stomach, and I fall. My head burns and throbs, but in the confusion, I see he falls too. The boy who murdered my sister.<p>

I drag myself across the leafy forest floor to where my little May lies. I know I am about to die. But I don't want to die alone. Fumbling, my fingers find her tiny body, and I pull her to me. Her dead eyes are wide open; in shock, pain, fear? My shaky fingers run through her soft red hair, and I begin to cry.

I was her brother. I was meant to protect her. She had to go home, live her life. She had to grow old, with lots and lots of children and a husband to care for her.

But here she is. Stone cold in my arms.

Screaming. Someone is screaming. I curl round May's body, my blood mingling with hers, and my hands move up to cover my ears.

Death is coming now. I love you May. It's fingers are warm, wrapping round me, pulling me under. I'm sorry. It's so close, the darkness pressing me deeper. But someone is still screaming.

It is only after, when all life has drained away, that I realize that the screaming was me.


End file.
